Second Chances
by AzarathraeMetrionRobZinthos
Summary: Robin's left the Titans and Raven's losing her powers. But come the reunion can things be put right? Can Robin not only save Raven from herself but from another old enemy. chap 1 edited and chap 2 up thanx 4 advice
1. Chapter 1

Raven's POV

There was a road, and above that road grew tall tress that blocked out the night sky. Sky that was a velvet black and studded with small jewels of light. On one side of the road there was a bus stop and on the other, a small slope. Out of this slope grew the roots of the towering trees, and along the slope I lay, hidden in a small alcove. my dark costume blended in with the dark surroundings, concealing me from the view of those at the bus-stop, while I watched them.

"I really should get going," This thought rocked back and forth through my mind, but I ignored it because something, some feeling was telling me to stay. Whether it was some visionary thought or simply my own laziness, I stayed, and became submerged in my own thoughts.

FLASHBACK

I sat down on the circular couch, my hands folded on my lap, head bent forward and purple locks falling across my grieving face.

Tears brimmed as Robin sat down before me, with a grave but determined look. With that look no words need be said, but I voiced them anyway.

"You're going to join them aren't you? You're going to leave me,"

I looked up into those masked-covered eyes, even though they were covered I could still see regret. The question was, would it be enough?

"It's a great opportunity for me Raven. To be in the Justice League, a chance to really do some good."

Tears now really did fall onto my hot cheeks, trickling down me like rain. My voice broke into a desperate, croaky whisper.

"But what about me? What about us? I love you."

Anger flashed across Robin's face, his eyebrows deepened into a frown, teeth clenched and his mouth snarled as he said,

"I'm sure you'll be fine with Beast Boy."

I looked to him in confusion, "But I –"

"The League has so much more to offer. Better resources and technology. More members with higher skills. They even have a teleporter."

"_I _can teleport" I said my voice slightly petulant but full of sorrow.

"That's beside the point, I-"

"What we're not good enough for you now? Not worthy of the Boy Wonder?"

"That's not-"

Robin sighed as he stood up and then headed towards the door, he turned back briefly.

"Goodbye Raven."

END FLASHBACK

Tears fell as I remembered that day, but they were soon mixed with rain and wiped from my face. Then forgotten. I shuffled deeper in the ditch, the wet mud sticking to my cloak and causing movement among the spiders that rested on my head, disgusting but it sure was comfy.

Perhaps that was it. All that was keeping me in this spot. Just another chance to remember how screwed up my life had become. Another kick when you're down.

The spiders and other creatures stirred from around me, a black cat walked across my path. Ironic, as if my life could get any worse. Maybe this was another sign, one telling me to get off my fat arse and go home. A green bus with florescent advertising on its side, was closing in on the bus-stop. I decided I would wait, until it had gone past. At least there would be less people gawking as I stood up from my hiding place, seemingly from nowhere.

I jolted as a boy running behind the bus slid in to view. A male teen, in familiar traffic-light coloured clothing was sprinting swiftly after the bus, desperate to catch it before it drove away. He smiled in relief as he caught up and climbed on board to pay for his ticket, then sat down near the back as the bus continued on its path.

Brushing the spiders from my hair, mixed in with a couple of beetles, I stood up from my secret resting place. At first I struggled to levitate, but after a great effort I lifted from the ground and flew after the bus. With the rain washing the mud from my back.

"It couldn't be…"


	2. Chapter 2

Robin POV

I opened the door to what looked to be an abandoned warehouse, original. You would have thought that when shoving a bunch of well-known, and probably feared, heroes into one location, they would have picked somewhere more secure. It's not like the villains of this god-forsaken world are going to cease their vendetta for the day, just because it's a reunion. Unsurprisingly, the warehouse seemed bigger on the inside and was lavishly decorated. The floors were a dark polished wood, only tarnished by the dirty footprints of countless superheroes.

The chairs were soft and cushiony, coffee tables suffocated from the countless empty glasses abandoned on their surface. Fancy waiters and waitresses were wandering about, stalking the nearest teen. Waiting with cunning patience until their glass were empty. Then they would pounce upon their prey, asking in a fake French accent, "Please monsieur, mademoiselle. Would you like ze drink?"

There wasn't even a bar in sight, the waiters assumingly just brought them out of thin air. Even the cheesy waiters were to be expected, as was the banner hanging across the wall that read 'Titan's Reunion' in bright bold, tacky colours.

I stopped staring absent-mindedly at the hall from the foyer and actually entered it. As I predicted, a dozen or so waitresses immediately assaulted me shoving wine glasses in my hands, then batting their eyelashes and not-so-subtly flirting. I politely took a delicious looking cocktail and excused myself from their company. I scanned the room for old friends, if I could still call them my friends. The costumes all looked the same, and I could separate old members from the new. I had just about given up when I turned round to meet the eyes of a familiar green face, which looked absolutely livid. Then it spoke.

"I don't believe it! I can't believe you've got the _nerve_ to turn up here!"

I delicately put down my drink and glared into the changeling's face.

"If this is about Raven-"

The green boy butted in.

"Of course it's about Raven. Do you know what you've done to her?"

"Look, things weren't going in a good direction. Especially with you cheating with her behind my back!"

"CHEATING! I wish! She never even considered me she was so wrapped up in you! And you made her miserable! Dumping her, dumping _us_ for the League!"

I shook my head in anger, and disbelief. Filthy liar. Back-stabber, both of them. I saw the way they acted together. He was all over her, with his arm around her shoulders and flirting in her ear. Raven was always shrugging him off, hoping that I wouldn't see.

"You really don't know what you've done to her do you? You couldn't even be bothered to check up on her once, after all this time! She can barely even fly now, she can't use any other magic at all now because she's so wrapped up in her own misery and grief. Over YOU!"

Momentarily stunned, I shook it off and sneered.

"You expect me to believe that! Trying to guilt trip me now? What rubbish! Raven's the best Titan you've got, more powerful than any of us!"

"She used to be," Beast Boy muttered bitterly. "Now she's so weak she's a danger to the entire team. No one can afford to have her, so they shipped her of to some flipping country village! You destroyed her!"

I ground my teeth but was spared the annoyance of having to answer as Cyborg and Starfire approached to see what all the noise was about, many other heads had also turned in our direction. Seeing who I was, apprehension dawned on their faces.

"Hello Robin," Cyborg gritted out, I could almost see the cartoon vein pulsing in his head. Even Starfire addressed me with no more than a short hissed greeting. After a few moments of awkward silence I saw I would receive no warm welcome here, I walked a way and found Speedy.

He frowned, and muttered an angry 'hi' and then walked away again. I blinked, astonished, I found I was not only hated by old friends but by new Titans I didn't even know.

Raven's POV

I arrived at the warehouse considerably slower than I had hoped. My powers, if they can even qualify as powers now days, were drained, and I found myself getting slower and slower until I was forced to walk.

I paused at the door, debating on whether or not to go inside. It was definitely Robin I had seen but I wasn't sure if I wanted to see him, nor did I want to see the sympathising faces of other Titans, who were only thinking of what a waste I was. But despite everything I still wanted to see Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire, even if it was because of BB that Robin had left me. After all we'd been through, all they'd done for me, it didn't matter anymore. They'd been supportive, not once given up on me. Sorting out my life when I was too distressed to care. They even let me stay part of the Titans regardless of no longer having any real powers.

Mercifully, Cyborg had taken on the role of Titan's leader, I'd be lost without him. Still, they keep me out the way in the country where there's hardly any crime to stop at all. So I'm not putting myself, or anyone else, at risk. I can't even begin to count the number of times I needed saving at Jump City, or the hundreds of times I jeopardised their operations because of my own stupid helplessness. Helplessness. I cringed. The one word I'd never expect to call myself.

Taking a deep breath I stepped inside, and braced myself.

It was as though a monster had stepped through the door (though without Cyborg yelling for the Titans to attack), everyone ceased what they were doing to openly gape, their jaws were practically scraping the recently polished floor. A moment later the entire sea of heads turned to another, someone, my heart realized as it was hung, dawn and quartered, that I had no wish to meet. Not for all the money in the world.

Robin.

I glared at them all, but my anger no longer fear in the hearts of the Titans, as I had no fearsome power to back my ferocious glares. Trying to look unconcerned, I sauntered over to Beast Boy, Aqualad and Cyborg, who were now involved in a venomous conversation. No doubt about a certain Boy Wonder.

"Hi guys"

My voice, thank God, came out in its regular monotone way. Anyone who didn't know me would be totally convinced that I was indifferent to knowing that the man who plucked out my heart and stomped on it was only across the room. Unfortunately most of the hall's contents did know me, I would not be surprised if the three in front of me could tell my deepest, most inner thoughts from one blink of an eyelid.

"Hey Raven. How's Aberton doing?"

"Uneventful as usual"

(A/N for anyone who hasn't realised, Aberton is the town Raven protects)

The boys smiled nervously, no doubt hoping I wouldn't ask to be re-assigned. To be truthful Aberton would seen uneventful to them but I struggle dealing with even the puniest pickpocket.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGE

Through out the evening I avoided Robin as much as I could and was pleased to see that he was received by the Titans with a cold, stony manner. Revenge sure is sweet, I would be sure to adopt this if be some sorry chance I did bump into him. But despite myself I couldn't help but fell sorry for him. These people weren't just my friends they were his too. I don't know if he'd done well at the Justice League but he sure had no friends here, even Starfire had turned her back. _That's his own fault, _Rage thought, _he's the one that left. He deserves this, look at what he's done to us. _I chastised myself and focused my thoughts on new interesting ways to torture him, make him pay. But that was Rage thinking, not me, and there was still Love in her golden coloured cloak flying throughout my mind, soothing me, telling me he'd take me back.

I relaxed a little, and I forgot to concentrate on avoiding him. It was only natural that when I was edging away from a drunk Thunder, who had started belching out mini tornadoes, I bumped, back to back, into the last person on Earth I wished to see. And to make matters worse I jumped and dropped my glass, which shattered on the floor.

Then, as we both turned round I found my self face to face to none other than Robin himself. Inwardly cursing myself I forced out a strangled greeting.

"Hello Robin."


	3. Chapter 3

Robin POV 

The moment Raven walked through that door I felt my stomach jump. She was as beautiful as I remembered her and for a moment I had the sudden urge to forget all that had happened just to hold her one more time. (A/N I know ….so cheesy) But then I looked at Beast Boy and my heart deflates within the next. The betrayal still hurt, and although I knew he and Raven had never got together, because no matter what Beast Boy had said, I had kept an eye on the two of them though apparently not close enough, but it was clear from his rant earlier on, that he at least still had feelings for her.

So instead of choosing to confront her, I set about the entire evening in order to avoid her, but the moment I strayed from my purpose I found myself bumping, literally, into Raven.

"Hello Robin"

I felt my race go red as I looked into her amethyst eyes. Matters weren't exactly helped when an enthusiastic waiter began sweeping the shards of Raven's glass from around our feet.

"Hello Raven"

There was silence for a few moments until I managed to drag out, "How's the hero work doing?"

As the colour came to her cheeks I realized my mistake. How could I be so stupid? After seeing all of the Titans reactions and Raven herself, Beast Boy's story was undoubtedly true.

Raven's POV 

How could he be so cruel? Hasn't he heard what he's done to me? I doubt that Beast Boy let it go unheard. Nor the rest of the Titans, even for those who never met him, every Titan knew him to be the arsehole who put together the team and then left it to waste by screwing up one of it's top members. I'd once been the head of all the teams in Asia for Christ's sake. I could barely stop myself from crying, strange for a girl who's supposed to have no emotion, but I choked back my ears and replaced my sorrow with anger. How dare he do this to me, to ME!

I the one who saved his arse when he started imagining Slade and saved the entire world from Trigon! His stupid League weren't there to help us then, that's 'cause they were all turned into bloody stone! And so would he if I hadn't protected him!

"Fine" I said coldly, in icy anger.

Robin ran his fingers through his hair clumsily. I had always loved it when he did that, but now all I could think about was wrenching that stupid hair from its stupid roots. Funny how he manages to bring up the one thing that drove him away from me, his stupid need to save the entire world and not care a thing for anything else, that and his jealously. Imagine saying I was having an affair with Beast Boy! He always was mental.

"How's the League?"

"Good-err- brilliant actually"

He just kept shoving back more reasons for me to hate him, and I just kept reeling them in. But however hard I tried I couldn't hate him, couldn't stop loving him, even though I wanted to, and it sickened me. I'd had enough, I was leaving.

"Yeah well- gotta go. See you around," though I prayed I wouldn't.

Before Robin had a chance to say anything I rushed towards the door and flew as fast as I could home. Though this was, admittedly, not very fast.

Robin's POV 

Raven left before I even had a chance to say goodbye. She ran out, and I couldn't help running after her. I saw her struggle to lift off and fly, saw her face go red in an effort to leave the ground. I felt my heart sink as I watched her, feeling bitter shame for what I'd done.

I went back inside earning a few more angry glances for Raven's sudden departure, and mutinous whispers behind the backs of hands. I tried to ignore them but I couldn't help feeling angry with myself too. I'd caused her so much grief, but she'd cheated on me, hadn't she? I'd loved her, still love her, and I wanted her back, but my pride wouldn't let me.

While I was sipping my newly poured wine, I concentrated on banishing any thoughts of Raven from my mind, then I felt a vibration in my pocket and heard an urgent beeping. I took it out and found it was my JL communicator going off, I flipped it open to see Batman, my old mentor and a father to me.

"Sorry Robin but you'll have to cut your reunion short."

I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Trouble?"

"As always. We've received news of a robbery at a science laboratory in Aberton. It's a small town, little more than a village, and with a pretty low-level crime rate. Still, this town is home to a branch of one of the most advanced science laboratories. It's recently had a major break through in mass destruction technology, aka bombs. The scientists there have created a bomb with enough power to kill everyone in the entire world, and it's been stolen."

"What do you want me to do?"

Batman's forehead creased into an annoyed frown and he glared at his old apprentice.

"I was just getting to that. As I was saying, this bomb is particularly special as once it is set off it only kills humans, it leaves no damage to any other organisms or land or any other materials. It releases a specific frequency harmful just for humans. However, the programming of this bomb can be altered so that certain chosen individuals will remain unharmed by the frequency, and survive."

My face was a replica of a pale, waxy image. This was perhaps the worst scenario I had ever dealed with. "So you're saying that this criminal can kill everyone in the entire world and come out of it unharmed?"

"Yes, and anyone else he wishes to spare. In spite of this, he's holding the bomb for ransom along with the workers at the laboratory."

"So he hasn't left yet. What's he want for it?"

"You."


	4. Chapter 4

Raven POV 

I was so tired after trying to fly all the way home that I gave up and called for a taxi. There wasn't even that far left seeing as I'd flew at top speed all the way, just to escape, but I hadn't the heart of pushing myself further tonight, not after seeing him again.

It had brought it all back. The sorrow and despair, the anger and the bitter shame of what he done to me, what I had really done to myself. I should've got over him, turned over a new page in my life, started anew and stop relying on someone as unstable as him. Now it was even worse than before. Now I remembered what I used to be like. How it felt to race among the clouds with Starfire and feel the magic coursing through my body. Now old wounds begun to resurface and all the hate I had ever felt in my miserable life came rushing back, every ounce of it directed towards myself. I wonder, has he ever felt like this? To hate yourself so much. For what you are, what you almost were, what you could be. To be torn between your own bitter self-pity and then hating yourself even more for it. My life was a pale image, a ghost life. I reflected upon my existence in Aberton.

I lived in a rumble down cottage, at the top of the hills. Separated from the town below in the valley. I had thought that by gaining height, I would at least have some prior warning of any crime in the town, as I wasn't thought important enough to waste Titan funding on an new alarm system. I only managed to wear myself out before I even got halfway down the hill. I could only rely on what magic I had left, and every time it got harder until gradually one by one I would loose all my skills.

I lived alone, became what I use to fear I'd be. The only comfort I had now days, was the fact it could have been much worse. I could have lost all of them, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Although I no longer fought crime with them I still kept in contact. At least I wasn't the insane mess Starfire saw me as in her visit to the future. At least I was still me, however weak and even more separated I had become.

I forgot my trail of thought as I looked out of the car to the drizzly outside world. I began to drift out of my subconscious, when I recognised familiar surroundings. I was home.

"Where do I drop ya love?"

I looked at the cab driver with my best glare.

"All the way to the top please."

I passed the next few moments fiddling with my hair, it had grown long again. The night Robin left, the night my powers started to wane, my hair suddenly lengthened. Every day I'd cut it, but every night it grew again. I guess I'd just lost control of everything in my life now, including my hair.

I stopped when I saw my shabby, but rather daunting, excuse for a house. With a very frightened looking girl waiting at the porch.

"That'll be £5.50 ma sweet."

I gave him a repulsed look as I handed him the money. As I did so, the girl ran over to me. It was Alice Newman, one of my loyal contacts in the town, having saved her from a rapist six months ago.

"Raven, Raven! Oh t-thank God you're here! You've got to help, its j-j-just terrible!"

The girl had tears flooding down her face. She looked absolutely petrified. I came over to her and put a comforting arm round her shoulders.

"It's alright Alice," I said in a soothing voice. "Just calm down and tell me what's going on."

"There's been a robbery at the laboratory. S-some kind of b-bomb's been stolen. They're holding it and some of the employees for r-ransom. What if they set if off!"

I tried to remain calm. I had to for Alice's sake, but I had no idea if I could handle this, if I could help them. I knew the amount of security they had at that place. The thief would have to be some sort of expert to get through. In which case I had no chance. I could easily die if I went to help, but it was my duty and I had to try.

Robin POV

The simple word still hung in the air.

"Me? Why me? Who is this guy?"

Batman's face softened to a sympathising gaze. It was as though he didn't want to continue. As though he just wanted to leave me to get back to my reunion. Well at the moment I'd say saving the world sounds better than hanging round this place. Even if my life was at risk.

"We believe the thief is that of Slade Wilson. A past enemy of yours, I've heard, in your leadership of the Titans."

My face darkened and an old terror jumped within me. My earlier thoughts of gladly escaping the reunion vanished in a flash. I felt like running, as far away from this mess as I possibly could, but I also felt that this was my big chance. A chance to really make him pay for what he'd done to us all. I knew I had been waiting for this day ever since he vanished after Trigon's defeat. Knowing that one-day it would lead to this. Though I must admit I always imagined Raven along my side. Her anger my own. The last blows dealt by us, together in finishing Slade.

"I'm sorry Robin but he won't give up the bomb for anyone but you. I doubt he'll give the bomb up at all but he wants you and there's security cameras everywhere so if anyone but you enters the lab, he'll set the whole thing off. We want you to try and negotiate the release of the hostages and the return of the bomb. If that doesn't work, which I doubt it will, it'll most likely lead to combat so you're to distract him while we get the bomb and the people out. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes I'm fine. In fact I've never been better."

"Look Robin. I don't know what he's done to you in the past and I'm sure you don't want to tell me. Just get the job done. If there's no other way, kill him, but just get him out of the way. Understood?"

"Perfectly. See you there."

Not waiting for a reply, I broke the line with Batman and put away my communicator. I took a turn towards the door but a tall, half robot African-American stood in my way.

"Did I just hear him say Aberton?"

I was about to tell him to sod off and mind his own business, past friendships die-hard. And I would have, did he not look completely terrified and full of worry. His voice crackled with fear.

"Yes I've got a mission there, which you undoubtedly heard. Why?"

"That's where Raven's stationed"

Hearing these words my heart stopped and my blood froze in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, just realized I haven't put disclaimer on _any _of my chapters, -er WHOOPS.

So here goes:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, no matter what i may have lead you to believe

* * *

It was a dark, damp night, with rain pouring down from the heavens. Umbrellas everywhere that sheltered countless journalists, all reporting the event, all eager for a chance of success. The grounds were also scattered with police, from rent-of-cops to the sheriff, who was involved in a rather hectic conversation with an authoritative man, dressed in a spotless, but practical suit. Most likely FBI. So this was probably worth listening in to.

"What you mean no one's attempting a rescue! We've got to do something!"

"There's nothing we can do. I've got orders from up high, we're not to enter this building!"

"Up high? Orders from who exactly?"

Okay, maybe my knack for eavesdropping wasn't exactly top notch. It wasn't much to go by, knowing no one was allowed inside, I doubt FBI guidelines applied to Titans. Besides, it wasn't as though I was going to advertise myself entering the building. I left full frontal assaults up to Cyborg and opted for the silent sneaky approach instead. Edging away slowly, I ignored the agent's advice and crept into the laboratory anyway.

Doubtful thoughts crept into my mind.

Maybe I should have listened to him, I'm hardly a Titan myself, what could I do better that a fully armed, six foot, trained FBI agent couldn't? Even the COP?

Once upon a time I could just recklessly push ahead, consequence or not. It wouldn't have mattered, I was untouchable, the best of the best, a Titan.

Now I could really do with a Beretta 92FS stuffed up my sleeve. What I would do just to be in possession of one, only the military got their hands on them these days. Superheroes normally relying on their own talents rather than weaponry. A gun would be next to useless though, if this guy turned out to be bullet proof, but at least I'd have something to hit him with. I shuddered, I was making things worse.

After successfully burying my fear into the tiniest corner in my mind I proceeded forward. I don't do fear, at least I didn't. Being defenceless doesn't exactly help. It was like bloody Wicked Scary all over again except this nightmare was permanent.

My footsteps rang softly on the laminated flooring, but they weren't the only sound that reached my ears. Voices. Faint at first, but they gradually grew stronger as I progressed down the corridor. A mesh of interlocking tones, some high and feminine some lower, mostly masculine. All tainted with fear. Obviously not the captor then. They became more defined, some whimpering, some crying and someone's voice in a fit of trembling. I traced them to their source. A large research room, full of the most updated computers and lab equipment. Immense microscopes, evidence of miniaturized explosions, scrawlings of equations and formulae on interactive whiteboards. Among all this were the hostages.

Dirty, scared faces. Some bleeding, some fresh with tears. Tied together and huddled under a table. All but two. A dark-haired man lay unconscious, sprawled across the floor in an awkward position. His arms and legs were bent in odd angles and several bones were jutting out of place. Dark red blood was leaking fiercely from his head and torso, in long, thick spurts. He wouldn't last long. The second figure was crouched beside him, hunched over his wounds, desperately trying to staunch the flow of blood.

Running over, I whipped off my cloak, tore it in half and wrapped a piece tightly around his head. I hastily untied the rest of the hostages, my fingers stumbling on the knots, and gave the second figure the other half of my cloak, who was as close as she possibly could be to calm.

"Keep this pressed firmly on the wound on his side, okay. You'll be fine just don't move him," I gave the woman an encouraging smile and looked round to the rest. "The rest of you head towards the exit and get some paramedics, and help, if it's available"

My desolate attempt at humour lightened the group but as they ran from the room their pace resembled that of a startled deer. As soon as the last was out of my sight I turned back to console the other two left behind. The woman looked beyond scared, the man's face blank and unresponsive, mostly because he was out of it but you'd expect even just a little ounce of far to be present in his face.

"I'm going on, you stay and look after him," I gestured firmly to the man by her side. "I'll be back later." Okay comforting hostages really not one of my best traits. She's probably going to take one look at him and bolt for it "I-er- promise."

But the young woman gave a wry smile and looked down to her patient, dark, blood flecked hair falling across her face as she did so.

"So did her. But look what happened to him."

I'm guessing comforting terrified superheroes isn't exactly in her job description either.

I stopped myself from gulping nervously, and looked at the man's wounds again. Closing my eyes to rid the image I suppressed another shudder.

"I'll be fine, I'm a superhero."

"But, he's - he's so strong! And fast. Damien here never even stood a chance."

I paused at these words but went on to the thief nonetheless.

* * *

The next room was much darker than I anticipated, and was yet another advantage for the thief. The light from the doorway still shone on me, exposing my body to anyone who was looking that way. Crap. 

As soon as I closed the door a light switched on. It was so sudden and so bright it made me jump and hide behind my hands.

Then I heard a cruel chuckle. A chuckle out of nightmares.

"I saw you coming."

Wait! I recognised that voice it was-

"Slade"

That black and orange mask that always dominated my inner most fears was coming closer and closer. It loomed in until it was only centimetres from my face. A black-gloved hand gripped my wrist so hard it felt as though the bones were breaking.

"The one and only," Slade hissed. He twisted my arm behind my back and snickered into my ear, almost breathing in my scent. "Did you miss me?"

I snorted, to hell I did. "Well I sure missed kicking your ass."

My arm twisted another 90 degrees.

"Is this what you call kicking my arse, Raven?"

Well I guess I was stumped at that one. Especially as I was being completely freaked as the hands originally holding my arms started roaming my body. Smooth and gentle but strong enough to keep me from running.

There was a moment of awkward silence, on my part. Slade seemed to be contemplating something. Finally he spoke.

"I always thought you Titans held innocent lives in such high regard."

Confused, I answered in spite of myself. What do you mean?"

"Weren't you aware of the fact that no one was supposed to enter the building. Because if they did I'll set the off the bomb?"

Panic flooded my system, freezing my blood vessels and numbing my brain. Again that horrid chuckle. I could barely whisper a reply. .

"No. I didn't, it-it wasn't my fault! I didn't know!"

His hands started slipping under my uniform now. Firm, silky traces that could be almost pleasurable if my skin didn't crawl at his slightest touch. It had been like this for a while, every time I'd face Slade. Ever since he'd discovered Robin and I were going, he'd almost raped me once even with my powers. Robin soon put a stop to that, almost getting himself killed in the process. God I wished Slade had bothered to keep up to date. I struggled away from him, with no avail. Slade laughed even harder and turned me round to meet that vile mask. You could visibly see the sneer that lay underneath.

"You know, when I found out you were Aberton's Titan, I actually considered changing my target. You see, I thought you might be able to stop me like you stopped my dear old master, but you're just a pathetic mess now aren't you? Still grieving over that pathetic waste, that Bird Boy."

I stiffened. There goes that theory.

He pressed tightly against me. So tight I could feel the bulge between his legs.

Okay barf flooding up my throat now. This is Slade we're talking about. Instead of barf spit came flying out of my mouth and sank slowly down the orange side of his mask. In response a slap came flying my way. I don't see why he's so bothered really, I mean it's not as if he can feel it.

"Well I must say I think you can do a lot better than Boy Blunder, but if it's Bird Boy you want, no matter, you'll be reunited soon enough."

Funnily enough I don't think I'd be keen on the reunion dead or alive.

"Fantastic," I rolled my eyes. "What do you want with Robin anyway, I'm damned if he's going to fall for the old 'Be my apprentice and I'll let your friends live' routine. Don't you no how _old _that is getting?"

Slade didn't even bother slapping me this time. Instead he gave my chest a rather painful pinch, earning a small choked cry. Then his hands went back to their usual fondling. Ew, ew, ew, ew and yet more ew. I'm definitely going to need therapy after this. I tried to pull back from Slade's grasp, struggling against his iron grip. Unfortunately my attempts seemed only to amuse him. Here am I, struggling for my life and he won't stop laughing. That's a bloody villain for you.

"Now none of that. As you've taken the liberty of freeing my hostages, you're going to take their place. As to Robin, well he's the reason for all this and you would've known that if you'd listen to the police. I was _supposed_ to be giving trading the bomb for him, or so the police thought." Slade grinded his hips into mine. An erection DEFINITELY present there. "Though I must admit you've come in as an extra bonus."

His next words were almost longing.

"I've always waited this moment, my final revenge."

I snorted scathingly, 'here were go'. Expecting another punch, Slade decided to opt for the whole psychological scaring me shitless malarkey. Speaking into my ear in a malicious whisper.

"I'm going to kill you, Raven. I'm going to make him watch. And when your dead, I'll set off the bomb leaving myself, a few of my exceeding stature, and Robin. And then I'll kill him, letting him die with the final thought that everything he knows and loves is gone and that he's failed. _That _will be my revenge."

There was a kind of 'my-revenge-not-looking-so-sad-now-is-it' tone to his voice.

Perhaps the true hopelessness of my situation was becoming present, but I wasn't entirely going to give up hope. Someone once told me I had a natural flair in that area. Shame I never believed him.

"But you can't, no bomb can do that! It's impossible!" I whispered.

"You really didn't do your homework girl. And I thought you were smart. Trust me, at eleven o'clock tonight you and your little boyfriend, or should I say _ex, _will be dead. As will everyone you love."

Though both down and out, I retaliated." Since when did I ever trust _you _Slade?"

Slade simply laughed at my futile attempt to regain my dignity and merely flung me aside. Finally free, I did the only rational thing I could, I ran. Or perhaps not so rational, I thought s I was knocked into a wall by a very painful metal staff. There's definitely going to be a bruise there in the morning, if I live to the morning.

I looked at my hands, they were covered in blood. My ribs were at the very least fractured, if not broken. How the hell did Robin ever fight like this? Peeling myself off the magnolia walls I made yet another desperate attempt to escape. Who was I kidding??!! How the hell was I supposed to make it across the room let alone out of the building with some psycho super ninja villain, who just so happens, wants to kill me and coincidentally is standing right next to me! Slade seemed to agree with my doubts as he effortlessly slammed me back into the wall, what is it with him and this wall!

My instincts were still screaming for me to run but if they thought I was going to obey them for another coupla-cracked ribs they had another thing coming. There was no way I was getting past Slade without a distraction, without somehow fooling the mind of a psychotic genius. Alternative plans and schemes rushed through my head, each as hopeless and ridiculous as the next. My brain didn't stand half a chance to even come up with anything halfway logical as Slade's bloody cursed stick came into contact with my head and knocked me unconscious.

* * *

I woke ten minutes later, lying in a filthy basement on top of a few discarded wooden crates. I sat up in a jolt, wincing as this caused my head to throb. My eyes flicked from corner to corner of the room searching for an escape. No windows, no loose floorboards with secret tunnels underneath, oh but there was a set a stairs leading to a door. Maybe that'd work. Five seconds later as my damaged head figured out for a way to get up them stairs, I bolted up them, running to the door at the end. 

It was locked. I cursed myself for being so foolishly hopeful. Of course it was locked. Throwing whatever object was available, I tried and tried in vain to get through, but the door prevailed. Down-trodden, I wearily came back down the stairs and sat down on the cold, concrete floor to meditate, something I hadn't done in a long while.

My mind went blank, I forgot my desperate escape and stopped to examine the situation. I was trapped in a basement, the only door locked and probably the only key in Slade's possession. I could wait, I thought, but when he came it would most likely only be time for my death and Robin's torture, my life discarded just to hurt him. I could try and fight, grab Robin and escape but I was in no condition to fight Slade and I doubted that even together Robin and I could defeat him. Not these days anyway.

If only I had my powers back, I could phase through the walls and fly to safety, kicking Slade's arse in the process. Perhaps if I concentrated enough I could! Well escape at least, lets not get too cocky. Deciding to at least try, I focused all my being on passing through the walls. Beads of sweat broke from my brow as I waited and prayed against hope that, just this once, I could do it.

"Please," I thought. "Please."

Five agonising minutes passed and still nothing. I cursed and threw a crate across the room.

Another minute of silent reflection. Nothing. Nothing. Oooh Robin boxers. Stop it! Nothing…

Unless I just unlocked the door.

Realization hit me. Of course. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why the fuck didn't I think of this before. It doesn't require any way near the amount of magic as phasing through the walls.

Sprinting up the stairs, again, it took me only a five second struggle to open the door and hello freedom! I didn't know what area of the building I'd escaped into, it was pitch black and unfamiliar, but there was a patch of light somewhere. Thin rays of light escaping through the gaps in the doorway.

Footsteps echoed all around me, quiet, creepy footsteps that just screamed of Slade. I ignored my quail of fear and headed towards the doorway of light.

* * *

Okay turns a little dirty now.

I kinda thought that if Slade knew Robin and Raven were together he'd start tormenting her, just to piss Robin off, but I wasn't exactly sure how to put it. So sorry if its a little lame, but hey it's still my first story!

_(thanks for reviews)_


End file.
